Shields Dietrich
Mr. Shields Dyllan Dietrich Shields is technically an only child, he has two half-brothers whom he has never met. He was born but not raised in Vienna, Austria. His mother was a well known hexenbiest, who had an affair with a man who belongs to a prestigious family of alchemists who belong to the Celtic Coven. His father's family had him and his mother shipped off to the states, shortly after Shields was born. His mother moved around a lot when she first got to the states, she didn't know exactly where to settle and raise Shields. Like any good parent, she wanted what was best for her son. Goes ByDylan NicknamesDyl Dilly }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'23 years old Row 3 title ' }'Taurus Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Zauberbiest Row 5 title ' }'Blue Row 6 title ' }'Light Blonde Row 7 title ' }'6'1" Row 8 title ' }'Unknown Row 9 title ' }'Dark U-Shape under his tongue Row 10 title ' }'An inch on his hairline Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Bisexual Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Accountant Row 16 title ' }'The Revolution His mother learned of the Revolution and decided that was the best place for them. She believed in the cause that they wanted. His mother was used to essentially be a nurse for the Revolution because of her knowledge of medicinal spells and potions. One of the patients that she grew close to was Claire's mother. She helped keep her healthy throughout the pregnancy and even told her that she would always be there for her and the baby. After Claire's mother was killed, his own mother took care of the girl like she was her own. As Shields got older, his mother taught him that he was responsible for Claire, that he had to always be there for her. That's exactly what Shields does, he is Claire's best friend/older brother and he would die for her if he had too. Like Claire, he believes that werewolves are what killed her mother so other then Claire, he's not a fan of them. When he was 17, his father's family found out that Shields was part of the Revolution and close to a hybrid, they decided to send someone to bring Shields back to Austria. His mother killed the man but she also gave her life to protect him from being taken. It however did not deter his father's family from continuing to try to bring him back. Shields doesn't let the threat stop him from living his life. Traits Loyal, intellectual, manipulative, vain, and protective QuirksHas a mirror with him at all times, tends to make a joke at inappropriate times, and smirks right before he changes form. ' }'Drinking Row 2 title" ' }'Magic, spending time with Claire, going to fashion shows, looking in the mirror, and scaring people in his Biest form. Row 3 title ' }'Werewolves, his father, that he's only half-biest,people with no style, and uncleanliness. Row 4 title ' }'Losing Claire and losing his powers Row 5 title ' }'Practicing magic Row 6 title ' }'People who's clothes don't match, people with bad hygiene, and when people touch his hair Row 7 title ' }'''Dhampir blood Shields' abilities include enhanced senses, strength, and speed, affinity to magic, ability to smell or sense magic, telekinesis, illusion, and ultimately attractive. Telekinesis allows Shields to move objects around in the room he is in, he doesn't need eye contact on the object to do so. Using Illusion he can manipulate mental perceptions of others. Shields started to show signs shortly after birth of the fact that he was half-biest as during infancy he was able to use his telekinesis. However, he didn't show illusion power until he was 10 years old and his mother figured the power came from his father's side of the family. He was able to use the training with his telekinesis to help his illusion. He was not able to change into his Zauberbiest form until he was 15. His mom still taught him from a very young age about spells and potions. Shields has mastered all his powers and is very skilled at being an alchemist. He's very skilled with is powers but another strength Shield has is that he is a very good liar. Most of the time he doesn't even know if he is telling the truth or not. Also with the help of being an attractive human and illusion, he can also be very seductive. As far as weaknesses go, Dhampir blood is at the top of the list. The other thing is he is just pretty much a slow and weak human if he isn't in Biest form. He is very careful around anyone who is a dhampir and tries really hard not to agitate them. He also doesn't share the knowledge of it being a weakness. His other weakness is Claire, she is the only family he has left. Shields wears a style which is called Sartorial. Bascially everything he wears has been tailor made for him. He wears a lot of suits and button-ups with the ties. He's never in jeans, you might catch him in khakis but very rarely. The '''Relationships Family: Viktor Dietrich (father), Sven Dietrich (half-brother), Kristoff Dietrich (half-brother) Best Friends: Claire Patterson Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Random people of both sexes Photos of Shields in Action Tyler-Shields-shooting-gabriel-mann-35732853-500-400.jpg Revenge-Secrecy-Gabriel-Mann8jt.jpg Revenge-Hatred-Emily-VanCamp-and-Gabriel-Mann22jt.jpg Revenge season 4 episode-7-spoilers-9.jpg Revenge Season 3 Episode 15 Spoilers-5.jpg Nolan-Ross-image-nolan-ross-36086081-1606-1080.jpg Gabriel+Mann+Billy+Reid+Front+Row+Spring+2013+SHEMhYBxqpLl.jpg Nolan-Ross-image-nolan-ross-36126442-1920-1080.jpg 3x12_Nolan.jpg nolan-ross-revenge.jpg revenge-season-4-episode-19-Nolan.jpg w630_aq1135199585556863011-14037189511-750x522.jpg Photos of Shields and Friends REVENGE.jpg|Claire|link=Claire Patterson B5KSWIqCUAApNEa.jpg large.jpg|Claire|link=Claire Patterson c9122e374d7c55801219cfe65ae302fc.jpg|Claire|link=Claire Patterson large222.jpg|Claire|link=Claire Patterson tumblr_mqtcwv7znP1rqy3o8o1_500.png|Claire|link=Claire Patterson 1354217776 josh-bowman-emily-vancamp-640.jpg|Claire & Colt 31449188ff0b470ab0722e139b3a1fa2.jpg|Claire & Colt Emily-VanCamp-Joshua-Bowman-Gabriel-Mann-hung-out-GQ.jpg|Claire & Colt Revenge+Carrera+Summer+Party+1.jpg|Claire & Colt 1347045806_gabriel-josh-fn0-640.jpg|Colt|link=Colt Harrison tumblr_mb8zkzt1351rqy3o8o2_1280.jpg|Colt|link=Colt Harrison